The invention to which we are referring in the body of this descriptive report, and with assistance of the supplementary drawings attached hereto, concerns a new system for harnessing wind energy with self-protection that constitutes an evident novelty within the field of natural energy production without pollutants, achieving a perfect driving function without any danger whatsoever of breakdowns or breakage, given the safety devices incorporated in it, offering the advantage that, in the event of hurricane-force winds, storms or tempests, the overall assembly of mechanisms is equipped with means of automatic action, through which, this wind system sets a safety mechanism into motion, through sensors or any other kind of automatic activating device, whereby a motor coupled to it, or some other means, reverses the direction of the rotating assembly, thus achieving a folding action by means of the winding of the blades or elements in the form of triangular sails around the shaft, with the wind generator remaining momentarily without movement, presenting structural and constitutive characteristics that differ noticeably from all of the wind generators known at the present time, such reasons, together with the qualities of novelty and practical usefulness, being those which provide a sufficient basis for obtaining the privilege of exclusivity applied for, with a view to its manufacture and sale by the proprietor in Spain, as a consequence of this Patent registration.
The earlier technique takes into consideration the existence of various mechanisms and generators of wind action, generally provided with rotating blades in the form of a windmill, also with the existence of models equipped with blades that drive a horizontal shaft in the form of arms, with variable shapes and numbers of arms driven by the wind, in addition to a range of mechanisms with sheets that drive a vertical shaft, such sheets being able to adopt a spiral form, cups, turbines, sails or any other indeterminate form, while all of the known systems involve a number of drawbacks such as breakage and breakdowns on account of a lack of protection, while the system harnessing the wind energy concerned in this registration avoids all of the aforesaid problems, as it is equipped with an assembly that rotates in its entirety around a central vertical shaft, designed on its upper plane of rotation with supports distributed peripherally, double triangular blades on both sides of the ascending support, with the triangular blades adopting the form of sails that can be wound around the supports themselves, such action coming about when a reverse rotation occurs on account of the effect of hurricane-force winds, storms or adverse weather situations, with the rotation in reverse being produced automatically through sensors or other elements, thus avoiding possible breakdowns or breakage in the mechanisms of the wind energy harnessing system concerning us here.
Essentially, the wind energy harnessing system with self-protection to which we are referring has a central shaft arranged vertically, on which a rotating set of mechanisms is assembled, which in turn, at several points of its periphery, incorporates triangular blades, each of which is made up of two halves affixed to ascending bars or supports which, on their upper end are assembled with the possibility of moving around the central shaft in the proper direction of rotation, while in the opposite direction of rotation, a rotation of the ascending bar supporting the double triangular blades will occur, in such a way that these, in the shape of sails, will wind around the bar, thus avoiding the violent action of the wind, with each ascending bar or support of the blades carrying a bevel gear transmission on their lower portion, which acts to transmit the turning motion of the core of the central block with the entire rotor equipped with a transmission that converts the movement into energy.
The triangular blades acting in the manner of sails have ties on their lower ends, assembled around small pulleys attached to the two ends of crossbars mounted by means of free bearings on the ascending supports, terminating the ties, being fitted with springs or some other elastic elements, which, on being stretched taut, achieve the proper winding of the blades around their support, in order to later facilitate their unfolding, while the ties are designed with guide elements, preventing them from slipping off when passing over the pulleys.
The bevel gears of the transmissions are all the same, that is, they have the same number of teeth, while the central bevel gear, integrated with the lower vertical shaft, has exactly half of the number of teeth as the bevel gears situated on the vertical shafts of the ends of the radial transmission pieces.
The vertical shafts comprising the lower extension of the supports of the blades, with the bevel pinions and relevant joints, are fixed to the crossbars supporting the folding blades underneath, with the entire assembly being anchored by means of bearings to the upper extensions of the support of the triangular blades divided into two halves, at their respective ends and, by means of ball joints, they are affixed and housed by means of small vertical shafts inside the upper disk with which the central shaft is terminated, acting in order to bring about rotation in the opposite direction, in the event of strong winds, such as in hurricanes or adverse weather conditions, in the same way as the lower central rotating core will be suspended from a support fastened to the ground by bearings.
For a better understanding of the general characteristics set out above, drawings are included to graphically illustrate through diagrams an example of a practical implementation of the system for harnessing wind energy with self-protection concerning us here, noting that, given the eminently informative nature of the drawings in question, the figures designed in them must be examined from a broad perspective and without a restrictive interpretation of any kind.